


[OS | OP] Dream

by SophiaAmahane



Category: One Piece
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAmahane/pseuds/SophiaAmahane
Kudos: 1





	[OS | OP] Dream

Ace có một giấc mơ....

Cơ thể anh nhẹ bẫng như lông chim, chao đảo giữa đại dương rộng lớn. Anh thấy mình đang đứng trước một ngôi nhà gỗ xinh xắn ngập trong nắng vàng.

Ace dợm bước tới bên cạnh cửa sổ, bên trong ngôi nhà là một cô gái với mái tóc của vầng thái dương, đôi mắt lam đẹp đẽ, trong vắt như bầu trời mùa thu. Những đốm tàn nhang lấm chấm trên mặt, càng khiến người phụ nữ ấy có một sức hút riêng.

Cô gái dịu dàng ôm một cái bọc màu vàng nhạt, có một cái đầu ló ra, khẽ thổi bong bóng. Nụ cười của cô đẹp lắm, khiến Ace phải ngỡ ngàng tự hỏi, tại sao người phụ nữ ấy lại quen thuộc đến vậy? 

Ánh sáng chiếu vào căn phòng, rải lên mái tóc dài những viên kim cương màu nắng. Sóng biển rì rào như ca hát, hòa vào với tiếng chim líu lo trên cành cây. Khung cảnh thật đỗi bình yên.

Rồi, Ace thấy một người đàn ông mặc áo choàng màu rượu vang xuất hiện, chầm chầm bước vào trong nhà. Người phụ nữ mỉm cười nhìn ông, đôi mắt của hai người đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc. Đứa con nhỏ khẽ òa lên, đưa tay với với người mà nó gọi là cha. Ông ta cười lớn, mẹ đứa bé cũng cười, một gia đình thật êm ấm làm sao!

Ace lùi lại, đầu anh chỉ toàn một màu xám xịt mù mờ. Những con người ấy, sao mà quen đến vậy.

Họ là ai?

Bỗng nhiên, mọi thứ trở nên vặn vẹo. Trước mặt anh không còn là khung cảnh gia đình ấm áp nữa, thay vào đó là một hình ảnh khác. Vẫn là nơi ấy, vẫn là căn nhà gỗ, nhưng hai vợ chồng đều đã già đi. Đứa con trai của họ đã được năm tuổi, chơi đùa vui vẻ bên cạnh hai cậu nhóc khác. Một cậu bé tóc vàng mặc đồ quý tộc, và một cậu bé đội mũ rơm.

Ace cảm thấy hai đứa trẻ ấy vô cùng quen thuộc, cảm giác hoài niệm chuyện xưa khiến anh lâm vào những cảm xúc hỗn độn khó tả.

Họ là ai?

Anh lại thấy một cảnh khác. Lần này có thêm một người đàn ông mặc áo sơ mi và quần hoa cầm theo gói snack. Ông ta đấm vào đầu ba đứa nhỏ, khiến đầu chúng sưng lên những cục to tướng rồi cười ha hả. Ace thấy cú đấm ấy rất quen, tựa như anh đã từng bị vậy. Những cú đấm tràn ngập tình yêu thương.

Họ là ai? Là ai?

Một nhà sáu người ấy lại biến mất, thay vào đó là người phụ nữ tóc cam và người đàn ông đứng trên mỏm đá. Họ già đi rất nhiều, nhưng tình yêu giữa họ vẫn nồng cháy như xưa. Ace thấy cậu con trai đã lớn, cao hơn cả mẹ cậu. Cậu ta đứng trên một con thuyền, hào hứng vẫy tay với cha mẹ. Hai thiếu niên chạy tới, gào thét cái gì đó mà anh không tài nào nghe được. Ace cố gắng nhìn rõ khuôn mặt của cậu con trai ấy, rồi đầu anh đột nhiên đau như búa bổ, cảm tưởng mọi thứ đang nứt toác ra. Khung cảnh mờ dần, rồi mờ dần, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một màu đen u ám.

Họ là ai? Đứa con trai đó là ai?

Đứa con trai đó....đứa con trai đó....

"Ace!"

Ace choàng tỉnh. Trước mặt anh là Marco, đội trưởng đội một của băng hải tặc Râu Trắng. Bên cạnh còn có Jozu, Vista và những người đồng đội của anh.

"Làm gì mà đần ra vậy? Mau lên, ra ngoài đi, hôm nay là sinh nhật của cậu mà phải không?"

Bóng dáng màu trắng ấy, vết sẹo dài dọc theo má trái ấy, là Thatch. Ace mở to hai mắt, kinh ngạc không nói nên lời,

"Thatch? Là cậu phải không?" Không phải cậu đã chết rồi sao?

"Nói nhăng cuội gì vậy. Không tôi thì là ai? Ra mau lên đi, Bố đang chờ kìa."

Anh ậm ừ trong cổ họng, bước xuống giường đi ra ngoài. Đập vào mắt anh là tất cả các thành viên của băng Râu Trắng đang đứng chờ. Anh đưa mắt nhìn mọi người, trong cơ thể dâng lên một cảm xúc vui sướng lạ lùng.

"Ace, chúc mừng sinh nhật!"

"Guahahaha, Ace, chúc mừng sinh nhật."

"Bố già, mọi người...."

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật, đội trưởng! Gahahaha."

Teach đột nhiên xuất hiện, giọng cười của gã khiến khung cảnh bị xáo trộn. Ace sững sờ nhìn mọi thứ biến mất, bên tai văng vẳng điệu cười quái dị của gã Râu Đen. Anh bịt lấy hai tai, cơn đau từ đầu truyền tới khiến cả người anh như bị hút cạn sinh lực.

"Ace, Ace...."

Những ký ức ùa về trong tâm trí, những sự thực đau đớn hiện ra trước mắt. Anh đã chết, Thatch đã chết, Bố già cũng vì anh và mọi người mà chết, tội lỗi chiếm lấy lòng anh, giằng xéo từng chút một. Nước mắt cứ tuôn rơi, biến mất một cách vô định.

"Ace."

Ánh sáng xóa tan bóng tối tĩnh mịch, Ace ngẩng đầu nhìn lên. Thatch, và cả Newgate đều đứng đó.

"Con trai của ta, mau đi thôi."

"Mau lên đi Ace, còn chần chừ nữa là tôi và Bố bỏ cậu lại đấy."

Anh gạt nước mắt đứng dậy, rồi nở một nụ cười chữ D thật to,

"Ừ!"

Thatch, Bố Già, chờ tôi.

End: 01.01.2020


End file.
